This invention relates to novel halogenated .alpha.-amino acids demonstrating an ability to eradicate harmful insects, fungi and weeds and inhibit acid phosphatase and other enzymes and to a method for the manufacture of such halogenated .alpha.-amino acids.
Heretofore, .alpha.-amino acids possessing a perfluoroalkyl (C.sub.2 F.sub.2n+1) group have been known to the art [as reported in Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 32, page 430 (1967), for example]. However, the .alpha.-amino acids of this invention which simultaneously contain fluorine and chlorine or bromine have never been known to the art.